Savannah and The Legendary Flower
by AmethystLeoperrine
Summary: A story about a black American Cocker Spainel, named Savannah, who goes to the Dog Island to help cure her sick little sister. But she doesn't know how much time she needs. Can Savannah find the flower on the island before it's too late? Find out!
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

(Savannah's POV)

Hi there. My name is Savannah. I live in Puroro Town, with my mom, my dad and my little sister. And this is my story of how I saved my sick little sister, well let's begin my story now.

...

It all started on a bright beautiful spring morning, the sun was shining, the ocean was making peaceful waves, and Captain El Dorado, a brown furred King Charles Spainel, who was wearing a pirate hat and eye patch on his left eye, arrived with a message that was supposed to be delivered to my house. Rumor has it, that he lost his left eye by battling the monsters of the sea, a few believed that it was true, but most of the town thought it was a pack of lies, like thinking he got bored and his head fell on the sword, or a piranha bit his left eye. I thought he got it from the sea monster battle.

"Ahoy there," he greeted. He has a pirate accent. "So yer the new mailman are ye," the captain asked. "One of my new boys kept this letter in the wrong place and it got soaked. Can ya still deliver it?"

Mr. Postman, a bulldog, who was wearing a mailman hat, and a backpack, picked up the letter and answered, "Hi Captain El Dorado. Let's see... Ah, it's barely legible. But I'll give it a shot." And off he went to the town square, before he could deliver it he had to go to Donatello.

He was a Weimaraner, he was grey, he had glasses, and a black leather hat.

"Hey ol' Donatello." he greeted the relaxing dog as Donatello woke up. "Could you help me...?" he then asked after the old yet wise dog stretched.

Me, my sister, and the other pups, would always hear Donatello's stories about what happened back in his day. Some of them were very funny.

"It's about this name. Any idea what it is?" Mr. Postman wondered as Donatello sniffed and then looked at the smudged address.

"Well let's see...hmm. It's hard to make out but... ah yes! It's that kid's house, now it was either a boy or a girl... oh yeah she was a girl, named Savannah. Now, little brother or sister...oh yeah sister." Donatello replied, and sniffed the address once more. "Now they're both good girls, it's a shame what happened to their father though." Donatello told Mr. Postman about the time my dad left town to find medicine for Maria, but hasn't come back.

After telling the mail man about what happened, Mr. Postman thanked Mr. Donatello, and went to deliver the mail to my house.

Inside my house, I was sleeping in my bed, until the rooster crowed, which woke me up. At first, I yawned and closed back my eyes. _"Not yet. Just five more minutes."_ I thought as I opened up my eyes now realizing I was already awake and stretched. I got out of bed to find my sister and mom.

"Good morning Savannah." greeted Mar, who was my mother, she had a green ring on one of her legs, and a silky white hat.

My sister, Maria, who was just wearing a checkered bow, jumped up and down. "Good morning big sister!" joyfully barked Maria, who felt like she was getting better.

I smiled at my family. "Good morning mom, good morning Maria." I replied.

Mother looked at Maria who was smiling and didn't look sick. "Your sister looks like she's getting better this morning, let's have breakfast!" she said as she looked back at me. But something was amiss. Mother looked back to notice that the milk hasn't arrived. "Oh." she whined looking a little glum.

I tilted my head in question wondering why Mom was a little down. "What's wrong Mom?" I asked.

She turned her head back and answered, "The milk man, who is supposed to deliver the milk is gone."

Everyday we would have milk for Maria because of her sickness, and the doctor told her to drink milk once a week.

"I'm sorry Savannah, but can you go to the milk store and get us some?" Mom asked.

I nodded my head and left home, but as soon as I left, Mom barked at me and I turned around.

"What is it Mom?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she answered. "Just wanted you to know to be careful out there."

I nodded my head and ran off to the milk store.

My Mom smiled and looked down to see if there was mail, all she saw was a letter from her nephew, she picked it up and went inside the house.

Meanwhile, I was at the store asking Enzo, the Austrailian Shepard why the milk hasn't been delivered to my house yet.

"Mr. Enzo, why isn't the milk at my house?" I asked

Enzo got a little serious. "That kid!" he growled.

I tilted my head. _"Is he talking about me?"_ I thought.

Enzo looked up and spoke again. "Ah, I mean my son, he sometimes helps me around here, but look what happens when _I_ trust him. Hah!" he barked as he got the milk out. "I'll tell you what, I'll deliver the milk right over to your house alright?" he replied.

I jumped up and down. "Thank you so much!" I beamed.

But as Enzo turned to get the milk basket, it was missing. "Oh no." he barked.

I walked over to him. "What now?" I asked.

Enzo turned and sighed. "The basket that I make deliveries with is gone." he whimpered.

 _"This is a real problem, how is the milk man supposed to make deliveries for tomorrow?"_ I thought.

Suddenly, and idea flew into my head. "I'll help you find the basket!" I barked.

Enzo looked up. "Really?!" he beamed with joy.

I nodded my head.

Enzo jumped up and down. "Thank you so much!" barked Enzo. "I think I left it somewhere around the fountain. You should try to sniff it out!" he said.

I had learned the scent of the basket, and I sniffed it out, and found it in the blink of an eye. My mom always said, if the item you found belongs to someone else, be sure to return it.

I returned the basket to Enzo, and he thanked me for returning it.

"Hey Enzo," I asked as he was about to deliver the basket.

"Yes," he asked back.

"Can I deliver the milk myself?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

Enzo thought for a moment and he finally said yes.

So I delivered the milk to my house. "Mom?" I called out.

Mom looked and saw the milk right beside me. "Oh! You delivered the milk! Good job Savannah!" praised Mother.

She took the milk and pour it into Maria's food bowl.

"So, Savannah, I hear you're going to the festival tonight with Viviana, and Amedio, and he has a crush on you." she teased.

Sometimes, my little sister makes fun of me about how Amedio has a crush on me.

"He does not have a crush on me!" I growled.

"He does too." snickered my little sister.

Pretty soon we started to argue about that if Amedio loves me or not, it just went a little like this.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does..."

Well until our mother stopped the fight and barked in a aggressive way. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" she yelled. "We're _not_ gonna have breakfast if you _act_ like this. Now, is this how you treat each other girls?" she scolded.

Maria and I looked at each other.

"Sorry." apologized Maria.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized.

Mother calmed down and we ate breakfast.

"Say mom, can I go to the festival with Savannah?" Maria asked after she swallowed her food.

Mom thought for a moment, and answered. "Sure dear, as long as your condition doesn't get worse than this morning."

Maria enthusiastically barked that she can go with me. "Yay! I can go with you too Savannah!"

I didn't say anything, I just smiled.

"Let's eat then!" said Mom.

To be continued...


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

The sun settled down in the west on Puroro Town and the moon rises up in its peak, no longer the sound of birds singing in the trees but the sounds of owls hooting. Inside my house, Mom and I were with Maria, who was gonna go to bed instead of going to the festival with me, because her condition had gotten worse since this morning, but she kept complaining about not going.

"No, no, no, no!" she yelped not wanting to go to sleep. "I want to go to the festival with Savannah!" she whined.

"Your condition has gotten worse since this morning! You can't go out like this!" she barked in a serious tone.

I felt bad that Maria can't go. Every year we would always go together with Dad, but since Dad's not in the picture, it's just me and my sister.

Mother looked at me. "Savannah, I'll take care of Maria, ok? Go and enjoy the festival!" she barked.

I was about to say something to her, but I sighed and left home.

Outside my house, was my two friends, Amedio, and Viviana.

Amedio was a pug, he was wearing a cap that was white and said "The Dog", and he wore a checkered scarf, he is a bit of a klutz, but other than that, he's a great friend.

Viviana, was a Carin Terrier, she wears a hot pink ring on her front left leg, and wears checkered bows, she would always say "she's the prettiest dog in town".

They were both howling telling me to come out of the house.

I opened the door, just slightly though, my head was down and my tail felt droopy.

"Hey Savannah, what's wrong, you're feeling sad aren't you, what's going on?" Viviana asked as I walked and stopped.

I said nothing and walked by them.

Amedio barked, "Hey, come on it's the festival isn't it? So, just let loose and party hearty!"

I paid no attention to my friends, all I wanted was Dad, and Maria to be here right beside me, I really wanted them to come along with me, like we always do, but this year, it felt different.

Suddenly, something caught my eye, it was shooting stars, no longer was I sad anymore, I just paid attention to the sky, along with my friends.

However, Donatello felt something was wrong. His body was shaking a little with worry. _"_ _Falling stars are a sign that troubled times are ahead. I hope the stars are wrong this time!"_ he thought.

But Donatello was wrong about the stars being wrong, inside the house, Mom and Maria were sleeping, but Maria woke up and snuck outside the house.

I walked around wondering what to do for the festival. I had no idea what to do, normally Dad would be the one to tell us what we want to do.

"Come one, come all, gather round gather round!" a dog barked at the fountain.

There were a lot of dogs around the Flat Coat Retriever named Gustavo, who was wearing a white hat. I was very amused, I've never seen him last year at the festival, I decided to join in the crowd.

"All dogs who want to enter the shell finding contest, sign here, only a max up to three dogs can join." barked Gustavo as two dogs walked up to him and signed by putting in their paw prints. Gustavo checked his clipboard but only saw two paw prints. "We need one more!" he howled. He looked around, and pointed at me.

"You there!" he said pointing at me.

For a few moments I said nothing.

I looked around to see if he was saying it to someone else, but everyone starred at me. "M-M-Me?" I stammered.

"Yes you, you looked skilled!" barked Gustavo. I blushed, no puppy ever said that to me, except my dad. "Would you like to enter the contest?" he asked as I walked up to the clipboard.

I thought for a moment, and put my paw print on the paper.

"Alright, is everyone ready? Then contestants, start your...hey isn't that your sister?" the black dog asked as everyone including me turned around to see Maria sitting near the crowd.

I blushed again. "Um...excuse me for a minute." I barked as I walked to her.

Maria wagged her tail.

I gave her a serious glare at her though. "Maria, what in puppy whiskers where you thinking?!" I yelled and whispered at the same time.

Maria didn't take my glare and my serious tone too seriously. "I followed you...sorry." she apologized.

I growled. "What are you doing?! If they find out that you are sick, they'll call Mom and a doctor!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "You worry too much Savannah, look, I'm fine. I drank the milk this morning, I should be fine." she barked.

I face pawed myself. "Unbelievable. Oh what will Dad say?" I whimpered.

"I don't know, he's not here. He left to find a cure for my sickness." barked Maria.

I thought for a few minutes of what to do with my sister now that she was out here, then, I made my choice. "Alright Maria, you can watch me win the contest and then go home ok?" I told Maria as she gave me a thank you lick.

"Thank you so much!" wagged Maria.

I walked away from her and back into the crowd. "Sorry about that." I said.

Gustavo took my apology. "It's fine, young lady. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Contestants, start your sniffers!" he announced.

The two contestants and I bent down our heads to sniff.

"Ready?! GOOOOOOOOO!" he howled.

The contest started.

I sniffed out the spiral shells, I only found two, one of the contestants found the last one.

"The results are in! The winner is..." barked Gustavo as drumroll started playing. "Savannah!"

Everyone howled and barked and wagged their tails (including my sister in the background.).

"Congratulations!" he barked.

I blushed as he gave me a bouquet of flowers as a prize.

"That pup, ain't she Doluk's daughter? She comes from a nice family." El Dorado barked as Maria walked into the crowd with Amedio and Viviana.

"So, Savannah, what are you gonna do with those flowers?" asked the pug.

Vivana laughed. "Silly, she's obvisously going to give them to her sick little sister." Maria jumped up and down.

"Huh? Really? Flowers! Ya-y!" she barked.

But something happened, she coughed louder and fell to the ground.

"Maria!" I barked. Everyone ran to her, everyone barked and called her name.

"Maria... Maria speak to me!" I barked.

No answer.

"Shiver me timbers! Somebody call a doctor!" replied the Captain as she got my sister on his back and took her to my house.

"Maria..." I sobbed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled.

To be continued...


	3. Episode 3: The Sickness

Episode 3: The Sickness

After the doctor was called, Mother, Amedio, Viviana, El Dorado, the doctor, and I, were with my sick little sister, who was coughing a lot worse than before.

Mom walked up to the doctor with her tail droopy with fear and worry. "How does it look doctor, she's been sick like this for so long. How much longer until she gets better?" she asked as Dr. Hill, a German Shepard with a fedora, and glasses, examined Maria

. After he scanned Maria's symptoms, he got his two paws off the bed, and turned to Mom. "I have to be frank with you." he barked. "She's not going to get any better than she is now."

Everyone gasped.

"No, that can't be true." she sobbed.

The doctor sighed. "I've tried everything I could think about, but it still won't help her. I'm sorry." he apologized.

I started to cry. _"What can I do? The doctor did all he can to help but nothing worked. Does this mean, Maria will pass on?"_ I thought. I walked up to her and whimpered. "Maria..." I cried.

No answer again.

"What should we do?" Mom asked. "Is there really no way to cure her?"

An idea flew into the doctor's head. "There _is_ one hope, a skilled doctor named Dr. Potan. He lives on "The Dog Island"." replied the doctor.

"The Dog Island?" asked Mother with her head tilted a little. "My girl can't make a trip with this condition!" she barked.

Dr. Hill nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid she's in _no_ shape to be traveling." said Dr. Hill.

Both Mother and the doctor, thought of what they could do to make Maria well once again.

"Unless," the doctor said. "You can come over there and ask Dr. Potan to come over to your house yourself." he barked.

Mom did not take the doctor's idea too well. "But, I can't just go off and leave my babies here home alone!" she whined.

Dr. Hill understood of what Mom said to him. He thought for a moment, and looked at Mom. "I understand mam, in any case, there have been storms around that island, and some ships have sunk while trying to arrive there." he replied.

The clock had rung at 11:00, the doctor's time with us was over.

He looked at the clock. "Ah, I think that's all the time we have. Please call me if you need me." he barked as he left.

Mom thought of what should she do to help cure Maria.

An idea flew into my head. "Mom, maybe _I_ should go!" I barked.

Mother thought it was a terrible idea for me to go to an island all by myself.

"No, Savannah. You're _not_ thinking of going there by yourself are you?!" she howled.

"But Mom, this is my chance to see if there is something beyond the town, maybe I should go there." I barked.

She didn't care. Mom thought that risking my life just to save my sister is very bad. "No! I can't allow you to do something so dangerous!" she scolded me.

My mood for excitement, turned into nothing but whimpers and droopy tails. "You heard what the doctor said! There are storms around the island! And ships have sunk while trying to get there."

I got a little furious. "Mom, you don't know what you're doing. I can do this! I'm not five anymore! I'm thirteen! Clearly a teen!" I yelled.

Mom got even more mad. "Savannah, listen close, and listen carefully. You are not going to that island and that's final! Do I make myself clear?" angered Mom.

She got me there. "Yes mam." I whimpered as I left.

Everyone looked at me as I left.

Amedio and Viviana looked at each other. "Well, Miss Mar, we gotta go." they both said one at a time and left.

El Dorado looked at Mom. "Mar, ye won't mind if we can have a talk right?" asked the captain.

Mom looked at him. "Sure." she answered.

"I think it would be right if we let Savannah go to The Dog Island."

Mom gasped. "Don't tell me you want her to go too!" shocked Mother. "Besides, Doluk left to find some herbs for Maria, and he hasn't come back! What I do if anything happened to my older daughter?"

El Dorado tried to reason with her. "She wants to do this to save her sister here. Ya know how much she loves her, what would ya do if both of yer daughters fallen sick and yer husband ain't there to help ya?" El Dorado got her there.

Mom was quiet. "I...I...I..." she stammered.

She started to cry. "I would risk everything to save my two angels." she sobbed.

The captain comforted Mom as she shed her tears. "And that's why yer daughter would do the same thing. She would risk her whole life to save Maria, so I think it's best to let her go to the island." he barked.

Mother smiled with her eyes red from crying and hugged El Dorado. "I understand, if Savannah wants to go, she can."

El Dorado smiled. "Thanks for understanding me. Now I'll have a talk with her. You keep an eye on Maria." he barked.

I was standing at the dock of town, angry and sad at the same time.

 _"Ugh, what does Mom know? She still treats me like I'm still a newborn puppy."_ I thought as I heard El Dorado's bark.

"Hey, Savannah." he greeted.

I looked at him a little glum. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Do ya, want to go to The Dog Island? Ya know, sailing to the island. Ain't gonna be a walk in the dog park."

I was a little happy. "Yeah, I do, I really do!" I barked.

"Yer serious about this ain't ya?" he asked. He scanned the ship to see if it's good enough for me to ride on. "Alright, well, my ship's good enough for ya. I can take ya there. But, hear me loud and clear. This ain't gonna be no vacation cruise, ye'll have to work for me while yer on board got it?" commanded Dorado.

I was very happy now, and I was excited to go there!

Not only that I'll be making new friends and helping other dogs, but it will also be an adventure.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning at high tide, now go home and get some rest." told the captain.

I was very happy that I can go tomorrow, I went back home and got ready for bed. And I closed my eyes, excited for my voyage. Tomorrow was a new day, and a new adventure.

To be continued...


	4. Episode 4: The Voyage to The Dog Island

Episode 4: The Voyage to The Dog Island (Part 1)

The next day, I woke up and got ready for my voyage. I put on my sun hat and packed my backpack. I ate my breakfast really fast. And later it was time for me to leave town.

"Mom, I have to go. It's for Maria." I barked.

My mom whined. "Like I told you Savannah, last night, I'm very worried about you. We've made your tiny adorable decision, and I won't argue with you about this anymore." she whimpered as she walked up to me. "But, please be careful, and have a safe trip." she barked and kissed me on the forehead.

"I will mom. Goodbye." I said.

"I wish you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." coughed Maria.

I shook my head. "No, Maria, I have to. You helped me when I injured my paw. Now it's my turn to help you." I barked. And I left the house.

As soon as I walked out the door, I turned around to take one last look at my house. _"Goodbye."_ I thought. I sighed and went for the dock. On my way, I saw Mr. Donatello, relaxing in the morning sun. "Good morning, Mr. Donatello." I greeted.

"Good Morning, young Savannah." he greeted back. But before I left, Donatello gave me a warning. "They say that falling stars are a sign that bad times are a brewing. Be careful, hear?" he warned.

"I'll be careful Mr. Donatello." I barked.

I walked down to the dock where my friends were waiting.

"If you can't find The Dog Island from here, well, your in a lot of trouble than we thought you be." barked Amedio.

"I guess El Dorado can find it Amedio." I chuckled.

Viviana giggled. "Well, I guess this is good bye for now. I'm gonna miss you." barked the Carin Terrier.

I gave my two friends some hugs, and walked off to the ship.

"Hey, stay out of trouble okay? And take care!" called out Viviana as El Dorado's crew lifted up the anchor and sailed off.

As I left, Amedio got out his megaphone, and spoke in to it. "DON'T FORGET TO WRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!" he spoke into the megaphone as loud as he can. He put it down. "Do you think she heard me?" asked Amedio.

Viviana faced pawed herself.

...

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean, I was on my way to the island. The sky was pretty, and the ocean was beautiful. There were seagulls flying over us. I heard Captain El Dorado's howl. Quickly, I ran down the steps and commanded a German Sheperd to hoist the sails. Being on the captain's ship reminded me of how much Dad, Maria and I used to play "Pirates". Dad would be the captain, and me and Maria would be the captain's crew. We used to play Pirates all the time when I was younger. As I was daydreaming, a blue bird fell on my head.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

As everyone gathered around the bird, we saw it had a broken wing. We put some bandages on him to let it rest.

During break, the bird and I would watch the dolphins swimming around the ship, telling us good luck. Some nights, we would watch the shooting stars. A few days later, the bird's wing was all healed up and can fly again. I was happy that its wing was fixed. I couldn't wait to go to the island. As the sun setted, I walked up to the front. I smiled at the glorious sun down.

"Dog Island, here I come!" I howled.

...

The next day, I was with El Dorado and a Saint Bernard, he was wearing a blue scarf, and a cap hat.

"Good morning Savannah, today, you'll be listening to my first mate, Philipo. Follow his instructions as you work, got it?" barked El Dorado.

"I got it!" I barked.

"Hi there, I'm Philipo nice to meet cha!" he said. "Today, you'll be learning how to swab the deck. There is some dirt and muck somewhere on the captain's ship, and he wants it to be clean as a whistle!" he barked.

I listened to everything that Philipo said.

"Now this is what dirt smells like." he barked.

The smell of the dirt was pretty disgusting (Ew).

Off I went of clean the main deck. I _had_ to _use_ my _paws to clean the whole deck_. I didn't like it at all. The dirt was everywhere on the ship, I thought it was the worst ever.

 _"I hate this job, I hope it isn't this again tomorrow."_ I thought.

...

After the deck was swabbed, I went over to the St. Bernard, and told him I cleaned the deck. "Good work ship dog! You've done well. Now clean your paws and get ready for bed. Cause, tomorrow is another day!" he praised.

I went indoors and washed my paws and got ready for bed.

I went into the guest room, and looked out my window, I shed a tear, hoping that Mom and Maria are doing fine. _"Oh Maria, I hope you're fine for now, and I hope your sickness hasn't gotten worse since I left town."_ I prayed. I got into my bed and drifted off to sleep. For tomorrow was another day.

Meanwhile in Puroro town, Mom was looking out the window, hoping that I was okay, while Maria was on the bed.

"Mom are you okay?" asked Maria as she let out a cough.

"I'm okay sweetie, I'm just worried about Savannah." she whimpered.

"She's been gone for only 5 hours. I'm sure she's fine." barked Maria.

Mother shed a few tears. "I hope your right." she sobbed. Mom walked away from the window, and tucked Maria in. "Just get some sleep, okay dear?" she barked as she kissed Maria on the forehead.

"Good night Mom" yawned Maria and went to sleep.

"Good night honey." whispered Mom as she laid on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


	5. Episode 5: The Voyage to The Dog Island

Episode 5: The Voyage to The Dog Island (Part 2)

The next day, I was in my bed, when I heard El Dorado opening the door.

"Rise and shine, young Savannah." greeted the captain.

"Good morning." I barked after I yawned and stretched. "What am I gonna do today?" I asked as soon as we left the room.

The captain showed me outside, and we walked to the front of the ship.

"Today, ye'll be doing something other than cleaning me deck." he barked.

I sighed in relief. I was lucky that I didn't get to clean the deck this time, otherwise I would've been complaining all day.

"Today, ye'll be going fishing!" replied El Dorado.

I jumped with joy. Fishing is way better than cleaning a pirate's ship, especially with the crew always making a mess.

"This is Bernard, our cook. Better follow his instructions, got it?" he commanded.

"Understood." I barked as the captain went back to steering the ship.

"Ahoy there, I'm Bernard, nice to meet ya!" he barked. "You are gonna fish for a Pacific Saury, and a Sea Bass. I need them for a dish I'm making for breakfast later. They are swimming somewhere around the ship." he barked. "If ya bring them to me, I'll give ya extra grub as a reward, plus a few woofs." barked Bernard.

"I like to help you but, I don't have a fishing rod." I replied.

"Ya don't? Here, I'll lend you mine." he barked being generous to me.

"Thanks Bernard." I barked as soon as I went to the fishing place on the ship.

I threw the rod back and it landed in the water. I waited for a few minutes to see if I would get a bite from a fish. Suddenly, I felt a bite, I tugged on the pole as hard as I could to not let the fish get away, or break Bernard's fishing rod. I caught a Pacific Saury first. I felt proud of myself. I threw the rod back again and it landed in the water. I once again waited for a fish to bite. I got another bite, but this time it was stronger than the last bite I got before. I pulled as hard as I could. But the fish got away before I could pull it out of the water. Once again, I threw the rod back into the water and waited for a bite, hoping that it was another Sea Bass. I felt a strong bite, and pulled the rod a little less hard. I almost had it, but it got away. I moaned. I tried one more time to catch a Sea Bass. I got a strong bit again, and tugged the pole as the fish was struggling to get away. I finally caught it. I was glad I caught it the third time. Those Sea Bass were annoying me.

I walked back to the front of the deck where Bernard was sitting and gave him the Pacific Saury and Sea Bass.

"Nice work, ship dog. And here's your reward." barked Bernard as he gave me three woofs. "And for helping me get those two fish, you get twice the grub." he replied.

I chuckled. "Thanks, but maybe it's best if I leave it the same. Besides, it would be unfair if I get double the food than the others will have." I barked.

"I see, no worries." he barked.

Later at breakfast, everyone ate the Pacfic Saury and Sea Bass that I caught eariler today.

"Savannah, ye've done a good job with fishing and swabbing the deck. How would ya like if I make ye part of my crew?" he barked.

I glared at him. "I'll pass." I barked in a little bit of a serious tone.

El Dorado laughed. "Hahahahahahahaha! Just joking!" he joked.

I giggled a little bit. "Well, is there anything else I can do after breakfast?" I asked. El Dorado thought for a moment.

"Nope, that's all ya have for today. So do whatever ye want, I'll bark for ya if I have another job today." he barked.

Later that same evening, I was outside with the captain's crew, looking for the meteor shower. We waited for it to start.

"When will they appear El Dorado?" I asked.

"They will. Just wait." he barked.

"Well, I'm sick of waiting." I complained.

A few minutes later, the show had started.

Everyone oohed and ahhed at the pretty sight.

"This is pretty." Philipo barked.

"It sure is ain't it?" barked Bernard.

"Aye." replied the captain.

I smiled at the sight of it. _"I wonder if Mom and Maria are watching the meteors."_ I thought.

Meanwhile, in Puroro town, Mother and Maria were in the house and Mom was still worried about me ever since yesterday and the day I left.

"Mother, is everything ok?" asked Maria.

Mother was quiet. She still remembered everything I said ever since I left.

"Mother?" Maria barked. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Mother snapped out of it. "Oh...um...I'm fine darling." she answered.

"Are you sure? You've been staring off into space ever since this morning." replied Maria.

Mother began to weep. She started to cry a little. "I really miss Savannah. I'm starting to worry about her. What if El Dorado's ship had sunk and Savannah is already dead, or she got eaten by a shark or...or..." she whimpered. Mother let out even more tears as my sister comforted her.

"I miss her too." she sobbed as Maria hugged Mother.

They both sobbed for a few minutes as the meteors went by.

To be continued...


	6. Episode 6: The Voyage to The Dog Island

Episode 6: Voyage to The Dog Island (Part 3)

 _Note: Before you start reading this chapter, I have to say sorry for not working on this. I had to publish a new chapter, write the rest of my first fanfic, blah blah blah. But now I'm back and I'm gonna continue writing this. However, I have some news. My Little Kirby will no longer be avalible to read. So I'm gonna cancel it. Sorry Kirby and MLP fans, but it's time to say your goodbyes to this crossover. But enough chit chat. Enjoy Episode 6!_

The next afternoon, I was with Philipo and the captain. Once again, I was back to swabbing the deck. It was my least favorite thing to do for one of my tasks, but soon I got used to it.

"Alright Savannah, yer back to swabbing the deck again. Do you remember what I taught ya?" Philipo asked.

"Yes!" I barked nodding my head.

The Saint Bernard smiled. "Good. Now get to swabbing the deck!" he commanded.

I walked away from Philipo and started swabbing the deck with my paws. I worked from top to bottom, from front to back, and in an out. Finally, I was finished. I walked over to Philipo and told the deck was clean.

"Nice work ship dog! You'll be rewarded for yer hard work!" he barked as he gave me three woofs.

Suddenly, the ship cruised a little bit faster, and faster, the wind blew very hard in my fur and ears, and a couple of gray clouds flew into the sky.

Philipo looked at the sky, eyes clouded with a little bit of nervousness. "Woah, the wind has changed," he replied. "Captain! A storm is coming!"

...

More gray clouds came in as hard rain struck down on the ship, hard waves rocked the ship back and forth as El Dorado raised the sail.

He knew that his ship would not hold if a storm was this strong, even if I was going to the island. "Argh!" he grunted. "This storm is worse that the last! My ship won't hold!"

I tried my best to hold on as the ship rocked even harder. I was worried, the storm was getting stronger, and El Dorado's ship was failing her.

The Cocker Spainel walked towards me, feeling glum. "Savannah, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know ya want to go to The Dog Island, I really do. But I gotta cancel the trip to The Dog Island."

I gave him a shocked look. _"What?! What do you mean cancel?!"_ I wondered.

El Dorado sat down, and apologized again. "I'm awfully sorry, I know how much you want to go, but I gotta worry bout my crew. But don't worry I'll take ya there if I can, but not on this trip, I'll take ya there on the next trip!"

At first, I gasped, but then I grew angry. "The next trip?! It'll take forever! If you can't take me, I'll just swim myself to the island if I have to!" I ran off to the nearest edge of the ship as El Dorado tried to prevent me from going there myself.

"Hey, stop! Someone, stop Savannah!" he commanded as one of his crew came to the edge where I was.

But it was too late. I jumped into the ocean, not listening to a word the captain said. They all howled trying to make me come back as the blue bird tried to find me.

I was swimming very hard as the waves bounced me up and down. I nearly drowned as a huge wave buried me underwater, never to be seen above the surface.

...

I was collapsed on the beach, injured and unconcious, and unable to move a muscle. I could barely see anything, for my eyes were closed. But I did hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. I also heard a female dog's voice, and flapping wings of a bird.

"Are you sure she's the one who drowned in the ocean?" the dog asked.

The bird tweeted in answer.

The dog picked me up and put me on her back, and she headed home along with the bird, for I did not know what the dog wanted from me.

To be continued...


End file.
